Turbine engines typically include a plurality of rows of stationary compressor stator vanes extending radially inward from a shell and include plurality of rows of rotatable compressor blades attached to a rotor assembly for turning the rotor. Conventional turbine engines often include a segment with multiple stationary airfoils collectively referred to as a stator. The stator vanes extend radially inward and terminate at a stator vane tip in close proximity to a radially outer surface of the rotor assembly. While that stator vane tip terminates in close proximity to the radially outer surface of the rotor assembly, a gap exists between the stator vane tip and the rotor. During operation, a reverse leakage flow can develop whereby air travels upstream in the gap between the stator vane tip and the rotor, as shown in FIG. 1, due to the increased pressure downstream. Such reverse leakage flow reduces the efficiency of the compressor and therefore, the turbine engine in which the compressor is positioned.